Saiyan God of Universe Six
by TheChamp123
Summary: Naruto the strongest Saiyan of Universe Six has been invited to fight against Universe Seven, slowly winning the heart of the God of Destruction attendant, he will have the match of his life against his fellow Saiyan Gods. Naruto x Vados. First ever Naruto and Dragon ball super crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The Universal Tournament**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own neither Dragon ball Super or Naruto**

Vados the assistant of Champa, the God of Destruction. Currently she was searching for the strongest fighters in Universe six to fight in a tournament made by both Beerus and Champa which will decide the fate of Universe sevens earth. Vados found someone as strong or even stronger then Champa, who was a Saiyan of all people.

When Vados landed on a planet she searched out for the Saiyan, she found his energy, Vados was speechless when she came across him coming out of the river naked as the day he was born giving Vados a good eyeful of his god like body as she looked away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Who are you and why are you hear?" the Saiyan asked he started to put his cloths on.

Naruto had black hair that stood up straight with two bags hanging off the front of his forehead , Naruto stood 6'2 with a strong muscled from made for strength and speed.

Naruto was wearing a gold and black Saiyan armor with two gold straps on his shoulders, gold also being on the rib cage and the abdomen area and on his mid thigh with a grey slash wrapped around his waist, with black and gold combat boots.

Vados got out of her embarrassed state and remembered the reason why she was hear "I have come to ask of your help with the tournament by the two gods of destruction" Vados said as Naruto perked up at tournament.

"How strong will these fighters be?" Naruto asked as he clenched his fist in excitement at the thought of fighting strong opponents.

"Strong. Two of them are being trained by my brother strongest in his universe"

"I see. Well then when will this tournament start?" Naruto asked

"In four days" Vados said

"I will see you in four days then Vados" Naruto said as Vados went up in a bright light and left the planet

 **Four days later**

Naruto wearing the same Saiyan armor was waiting for Vados when a giant cube landed, inside was some familiar faces. first was Cabba is fair-skinned and of short stature and has a very slim build. Cabba's hair is black and spiky, with one bang hanging over his forehead. His eyes are narrow with large black pupils and his outfit has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles, Naruto has known Cabba for years, Naruto would often visit Planet Salad quite often and would hang with Cabba and his family. Next was Magetta He has a large build and stature. His chest, lower jaw, wrists, and ankles are all silver in colour and the rest of his body is bronze and purple. He also has two glowing cyan eyes and transparent reactor cores containing magma. Magetta also has a steam pipe on his head which sets off when he is tense. Naruto met Magetta when he was travelling around the Universe.

Now the unfamiliar faces Naruto saw a Frost Demon which surprised Naruto when his name was Frost, (I cant really describe frost) . Next was the bear like creature Botamo is a hairless with a large build with his skin being fairly yellow and slick. He has a brown nose and a small yellow tail on the back of him. He wears a red tank top, orange-red wristbands, and red boots.

When Naruto meet everyone he was pleasantly surprised to find out how polite Frost was, Cabba was the same energetic and polite self, Magetta was the same cheerful self, Botamo was nice enough but who really had Naruto attention was Champa and Vados. Champa was not who Naruto was expecting when he heard about famous God of Destruction but then again looks can be misleading.

Champa was nice enough hell he even gave Naruto some of his food which Naruto thought was cool, Vados was someone who he talked to the hole ride besides Cabba, Naruto enjoyed Vados company and Vados felt the same. When they touched down to the planet where all the fighting will be happening Naruto was surprised when he saw a another cat similar to Champa "Hey uh Champa who's that" Champa turning to look at who Naruto was talking about looked at the other purple cat with glare.

Vados answering for Champa "That's Beerus-Sama. Champa-Sama twin brother" Naruto was looking at the people he will be fighting

A man with tall spiky hair that went out in every direction, wearing a orange Gi with blue arm bands and boots walked up towards Cabba and Naruto "Hey are you two Saiyans?"

"Yes we are who might you be" Naruto asked in a friendly manner

"I'm Goku and I'm also a Saiyan" Naruto had a surprised look before shaking it a way and shook Goku's hand

"nice to meet you Goku I hope you and me get to fight"

"I would like that to. Hey I never got your name"

"Naruto and that's is my good friend Cabba" Naruto said gesturing to his friend Who was talking to the other Saiyan of Universe 7 who's name was Vegeta, having being called over to do a test which took about an hour.

 **One hour later Goku vs Botamo**

Naruto having passed with flying colours was benched with the rest of his team besides Botamo. Goku and Botamo both stepped in the ring getting ready to fight. waiting for the go a head from the gods of destruction, shooting a Ki blast at the gong, Goku charged at Botamo making him think Goku was going for a strike, Goku jumped over Botamo and put his hands in a cupping motion as a blue ball of Ki appeared in his hands. Shooting the attack at Botamo the was an explosion making everyone think that was it for Botamo, when the dust cleared it showed Botamo standing their perfectly fin with a dent in his chest.

Botamo having amused smirk on as Goku charged at him, Goku striking him hard enough to leave shock waved showed Botamo not moving an inch or even seemed affected by the attack, Goku started an assault of throwing fast and strong hits at Botamo who still didn't even looked fazed.

Goku was still attacking Botamo seeing the ripple patter that would happen every time a hit would land.

"Hey, Vados what is Botamo doing to not be able to feel the attacks" Naruto asked as he watched the fight with interest

"Botamo sending the damage to a different dimension"

"Interesting"

"Theirs no way Beerus is going to win" Champa said to himself

Goku still throwing punches at Botamo at a fast rate was having to take a step back as Botamo moved. Throwing a kick at Botamo leg, Goku wasn't surprised when it did noting.

"KAKAROT USE YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE!" Vegeta yelled out to Goku. Goku gave Vegeta a nod before he slammed his head onto Botamo making both Botamo and Naruto laugh

"I don't think that's how he meant you to use your head" Botamo said as he finished laughing, when he looked down for Goku he was surprised when he couldn't find him but that surprise left quickly when he fell straight on his back and looked to see Goku dragging him to edge of the ring "Oi let me go" Botamo shot Ki blast attacks from his mouth at Goku who just moved his head side to side dodging the attack.

Letting go of Botamo who got up straight away, he threw a punch at Goku, Goku grabbing Botamo by the arm and judo flipping him out the ring.

 **Goku Vs Botamo end: Winner Goku**

With the match all over Naruto looked at Goku with a smirk on his face as Botamo floated to the stands. Naruto giving him a pat on the solider as he sits their dejected at the lost.

 **Goku Vs Frost**

Frost getting up as it was his turn jumped down to face Goku, giving Goku a polite smile, it went away as he got serious waiting for the go, Shooting a Ki blast from his fingers at the gong starting the fight. Frost cracking his neck, dashed at Goku at fast speeds. Goku throwing a punch that missed wasn't read for Frost to get his head in between his knees and spin, Frost then shot down slamming Goku's head into the ground hard.

"Damn what kind of technique was that? That surprised me" Goku held his head in his hands never taking his eyes off Frost

"Sorry Goku-San I would have preferred a face to face physical bout, but sadly are physiques are too different. Lightweight have their own style of fighting" Frost said with a smile until he noticed that Goku had a frown "Is something the matter Goku-San"

"It looks like your testing my power, but just transform into your final form" Frost eyes widened in surprise

"Transform? can he change to" Naruto asked him self but Vados heard him

"How did you know?" Goku had a smirk

"I fought someone like you from my universe he was very strong to"

"I see"

"If you take it easy I might end it before we get a good fight in so lets go full power" Goku had an existed grin on his face

"Thank you for the advice Goku-San" Frost said with his eyes closed as he started to power "I will go straight to my Final form then" Frost yelled as his power blocking him from view. When everyone saw Frost again they where shocked by his change in appearance, Frost head was bigger and longer at the back with his horns still on each side of his head, other then that Frost still looked the same other then his shoulder getting longer.

"Well how do you like my final form?" Frost asked as he flexed his arms

"Well the other guy I fought Final form was a lot different to yours"

"Well let's see how you handle me now" Frost yelled as he dashed at his opponent, Goku following his example dashed at Frost with them meeting in a deadlock trying to over power the other.

Both being pushed back slightly until Frost was decked in the face by Goku, Frost followed up with his own punch. If Goku landed a blow Frost would follow up with one of his own, Goku spear tackling Frost into a beerier threw a barrage of Punches at Frost who managed to match them. Kicking Goku away frost Gave chase as Goku slammed into the beerier throwing his own Barrage at Goku. Goku having enough of blocking grabbed frost by the top of his head before head butting Frost down to the arena.

Frost getting his flying under control noticed Goku shooting massive amounts of Ki blast at him, flying around to dodge the Ki blast, Frost blasted towards Goku blocking or slapping any Ki blast that came his way, Goku charging up his signature attack shot a Kamehameha at Frost who flew straight through it and slammed Goku into the ground, Flying in the air Goku in tow Frost started a ruthless assault on Goku who didn't have enough time to block.

"Attention ladies and gentleman the form that you see Frost is in is called his assault form" the referee went on to tell everyone about all the good Frost does from stooping wards to helping children

"He does all that, I must say I'm liking this Frost more and more" Naruto said with a smile as he watched the fight, Vados how ever didn't say anything after all she new what kind of person Frost really was.

Frost sent Goku to the ground and proceeded to shoot Ki blast from his finger tips at Goku, kicking up dust and blocking everyone from seeing Goku. When it cleared it showed Goku dusting him self off "Now I can fight seriously"

"You weren't going all out?" Frost asked "Interesting"

"Hey you aren't goin' all out either Frost I know you have at least one more transformation and I know your saving it for all the other contestants"

"Oh, what gives you that idea"

"because that's what I'm doing" Goku said right as he turns Super Saiyan

"Hey you Saiyans can you do that" Champa asked

"I can't but Naruto-Nii can" Cabba said as Naruto got annoyed look at Cabba for releasing that information

"It's called a Super Saiyan transformation, are strength are ten times stronger" Naruto said as he looked at the fight paying more attention

"I won't be holding back anymore"

Frost gave a scream as his power exploded off of him again, when his power died down it showed him in a completely different form "The reason I didn't go into my final form was when I went into it my power was to much and I couldn't control it and I ended up killing someone evil when their was no need to" Frost explained "But, Goku-San I believe you can handle me at my full power"

"Yeah, theirs no need to hold back any more"

"I'm glad I meet you Goku-San" Frost charged downwards at Goku with all his power, throwing a fist forward which Goku caught sending a large shook wave through the airier. Frost had a look of shock on his face as Goku just stood their holding his fist in his palm. Goku throwing his own fist forward, sent Frost slamming into the barrier.

Frost shaking it off charged at Goku, going for another assault only to get punched away again.

"Unbelievable so much power" Frost grunted out as he slowly got up, Frost charged again only to get kicked away by Goku.

"Is this the limit to your power? Frost your a good person and I don't want to hurt you anymore" Goku said as Frost got back up again

"Thank you for your concern Goku-San but I can't give" after stumbling a few times Frost finally manages to stand up "In odder to eliminate war from my world, I must win this tournament and earn Champa-Sama assistant's" Frost not willing to give up threw another assault at Goku, blocking all of Frost strikes, Goku threw a gut ranching punch at Frost who doubled over, Following up Goku started a never ending attack on Frost. Frost jumped back as he had trouble standing up "No matter what, I will continue to get back up. I will continue to fight, not for me." Frost panted out "I have a responsibility to win this tournament for the children that's why I came here in the first place...that's why I WILL NOT LOSE" Frost threw one last punch at Goku, who blocked it. Goku then stumbled back as he opened and closed his eyes as everything started to get blurry.

"Wha-" Goku never got to finish as he was kicked out of the ring by Frost.

Universe Seven could only look on in shook at seeing one of there strongest fighter get knocked out of the ring.

 **Goku Vs Frost: Winner Frost**

Universe 6 looked on with smiles at seeing a win "YEAH NICE ONE FROST" Naruto yelled making his team laugh, at the Saiyan.

 **Piccolo vs Frost**

Piccolo jumped down into the ring, taking off his waited cloths "I have already shone the scope of my true power, all I have left is my will power" Frost then got into a stance "But I will fight with that as my weapon!" Frost charged at Piccolo throwing a fist that went straight through Piccolo showing he was an afterimage.

Piccolo putting to fingers to his forehead to charge up his signature attack, the group from the seventh universe, all got excited.

"That attack, while strong and deadly has a huge flaw" Naruto commented getting the attention from his team "It takes to long to charge, so unless he has an ace in the hole, Frost may get us another victory"

Frost shot death beams at Piccolo who was doing his best to dodge and charge up his attack, Piccolo got up close to Frost and tried to use his antenna to paralyses Frost.

Piccolo shooting another attack from his antenna was cancelled out by Frost own attack, frost the shot a barrage of death beams at Piccolo who did his best to dodge but was hit in the knee cap. Giving a grunt of pain, Piccolo continued to charge his attack.

Using the multiform Piccolo made over a hundred copies of him self, Frost not knowing who was who was who spun around while shooting a barrage of death beams. Frost took out all the copies but wasn't ready for piccolo to wrap his arm around him.

Frost sneakily brought his arm into the wrapping getting a few of the fighters attention, Piccolo felt a little sting then his vision started to get blurry. Frost seeing that his grip loosened appeared in front of Piccolo, giving a kick that sent piccolo flying also release his attack at the force field surrounding the arena.

Vados acted quickly stopping it, getting a whistle from Naruto making her blush. Turning there attention back to the arena the opponents from universe 7 calling out Frost.

Everyone found out that Frost was cheating from the start, they where going to disqualify Frost but Vegeta from Universe 7 decided to leave him, Vegeta would fight him.

Naruto had a frown on his face as he heard the story of Frost would start wars only to end them for profit. Naruto intended to make Frost pay.

Will Vegeta defeat Frost? Will Frost get what he deserves? Will I finish this story soon? let's find out on the next Chapter of Saiyan God of Universe Six.

 **A.N: Hi everyone yeah two stories in the same day, here is the First Naruto and Dragon ball Super fanfic ever. some of these fights might not be as exact as like in the anime but to be fair I haven't watched it in a long time. Alright give me some Reviews and have a good one.**

 **Like they say in Canada Peace oot**


	2. The power of Saiyan Gods Part One

**Chapter Two: The Power of Saiyan Gods Part One**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super**

* * *

 **Vegeta Vs Frost**

Vegeta was staring Frost down, Frost had an arrogant smirk on his face "Allowing me to take the win...It seems your are quite sure of your self"

"Your voice is aerating to listen to" Frost gave Vegeta a glare, then he started laughing into his hand.

"Your arrogance has no bounds, THAT WILL BE YOUR DOWN FALL" Frost yelled as he charged at Vegeta, needle with the poison out. Vegeta gave a yell as he turned Super Saiyan, Frost's arrogant smile quickly flew off his face when Vegeta appeared under him.

"YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" Vegeta yelled as he slammed his fist into Frost chest giving Frost the most painful experience of his life, time seemed to slow down as Vegeta's fist could be seen creating a bludge in Frost back. Frost flew back slamming into the barrier breaking it and going out to the coldness that was space.

 **Vegeta Vs Frost: Winner Vegeta**

Naruto had a satisfied smirk on his face, seeing Frost get what was coming to him but Naruto will personally end Frost.

Beerus finding the wound that Frost used to cheat got Goku back in the fight. much to Champa's displeasure but then Champa came up with a new rule change that would hopefully go in his favourer.

A greenish square covered the arena, the rule was if you touched the new barrier you where disqualified making Beerus throw a tantrum. While everyone was distracted by the two brothers Naruto felt Frost KI moving deciding to handle it now rather then later.

Teleportation Naruto saw Frost about to get into the cube that brought then here "Were do you think you're going Frost?"

Frost turned and saw Naruto walking towards him, not even bothered by the lack of air.

"What are you doing here Naruto?"

"I used to have a beautiful wife...she was so kind and she would never harm another soul, we lived on Planet Truffle until it broke out into war. She was killed by hired space pirates...Did you have anything to do with that Frost?" Frost didn't give answer only to laugh loudly.

"I remember Planet Truffle. I asked them to share some of there technology but they refused and well you know how that ended"

"I see" Frost was going to give another comment but Froze in place as Naruto appeared behind him with his palm pointed directly at his back "Enjoy your stay in hell" Frost didn't have time to scream as Naruto wiped him completely from existence.

Naruto saw Vados walking towards him "How much did you hear?"

"Enough...are you okay?" Naruto gave her a small smile as he floated back to stadium with Vados watching him fly off with a curious look on her face.

Naruto arrived just in time to watch the begging of the Fight between Vegeta and Magetta.

 **Vegeta Vs Magetta**

 **Same as DBS Episode**

 **Vegeta Vs Magetta: Winner Vegeta**

Naruto patted the gentle metal man as he sat disappointed with the rest of there team. Naruto turning to his fellow Saiyan, rubbing his hair with a smile as he watched him jump down to fight.

 **Vegeta Vs Cabba**

 **Same as DBS episode**

 **Vegeta Vs Cabba: Winner Vegeta (For all of you who wanted to see this fight I am sorry but I had it all here the fight between Vegeta and Magetta and Cabba but I forgot to save and I lost it all. I would start again but I wanted to get this Chapter out now and I'm moving house so not a lot of time)**

 **Naruto vs Vegeta**

Naruto picked Cabba up with one arm around his neck, all the while staring at Vegeta in surprise, as well as excitement. 'He has the power of a God? The thought of other Gods like me gets my blood pumping. An epic battle between two gods is making my heart race with excitement!' Grinning widely, Naruto flew up to his team's side, joining his other team mates.

Naruto laid Cabba down, smiling at him fondly and with great pride. "You did it little brother. You finally became a Super Saiyan." Rubbing the younger Saiyan's head proudly, Naruto then jumped back down, his eyes hardening as he stood in front of the Saiyan prince.

"So that was your power of a god?" Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise, so did Goku's. They were shocked that this man could tell their power matched that of a god.

"H-How?"

Naruto gave a laugh as he brought his hands to his side "Because I too have a power of a god" Naruto closed his eyes as he started to power up, the ground started to break apart **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**. Many of the audience gasped and shouts of surprised as the planet they were on began to shake violently. They had to hold on to something to keep their balance. The only ones who were able to keep steady, were Champa, Vados, Beerus, and Whis, the latter two looking on in shock at what was happening, while Champa had a wide grin on his face 'Beerus is going down hehehe'.

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"** with a final shout Naruto looked completely different. His hair stood up changing in colour, it's light pink, with pure-white highlights. The eyebrows are light pink while the eyes are gray. The aura resembles a flame of darkness, with a glowing reddish-purple inside, the clothing gains a purple hue.

"What?!" Vegeta and Goku yelled at the same time.

"He looks completely different to Super Saiyan Blue" Goku said amazed "And his power it's incredible!"

Vegeta yelled as he turned Super Saiyan Blue. He could feel the power rolling of this man, and could tell it was strong, matching or even surpassing that of Super Saiyan Blue! Hearing the referee yell fight Naruto appeared in front of Vegeta, making the man's eyes widened at his speed. _'I didn't even sense him!'_ Naruto kneed him in the face sending him flying backwards fast. Skidding back across the ground, Vegeta gritted his teeth as he stopped his flight, righting himself back up. Vegeta gave a growl as he flew at Naruto top speed, pushing all his speed enough to vanish in a loud boom. Naruto, however, did not look the least bit. His eyes moved from left to right, as he was able to keep track of the older Saiyan's movement and follow his ki. He crossed his arms as Vegeta appeared in front of him, to lessen the damage.

Naruto gave a grunt as he was sent skidding back. Vegeta did not let up, as he appeared behind him in a blur, and kicked Naruto in the back sending him flying forward. Appearing above him, Vegeta punched down at him. Naruto once more shielded his face with his crossed arms, as the punch sent him crashing through the ground hard, causing a large crater to from. Vegeta threw a mass barrage of punches, the ground started to crack and break from the force of the attack as Vegeta buried Naruto deeper and deeper. Naruto scowled before he pushed his feet into Vegeta's stomach booting him off.

Vegeta floated down, as Naruto got up, rolling his neck. Hearing a satisfying pop Naruto gave a smile "That was a good warm up" Naruto looked at Vegeta with a curious look "So what do you call this transformation?"

Vegeta crossed his arms with a smirk "This is a power beyond a Super Saiyan God. This is Super Saiyan Blue"

Naruto smirked. "Super Saiyan Blue huh?"

"That's right. What would you call your transformation?" The man asked, raising a brow curiously. Naruto looked down at his hand, before clenching it. Smirking, he flared his power, making the ground shake.

"This is Super Saiyan Rose!" Suddenly, in speed that only the Gods of Destruction and their assistants could see, Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of Vegeta, crashing right past his guard and giving a gut wrenching punch to the stomach, making Vegeta cough up blood. Smirking like the Saiyan he was, a ball of black Ki appeared in Naruto's hand and proceeded to slam it into Vegeta, sending him flying. Appearing behind the airborne Vegeta, Naruto grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed his knee into his spine.

Vegeta shouted in pain, feeling his spine nearly snapping. However, he would not lose. And so, giving a yell, he exploded his power out, sending Naruto flying away. Vegeta turned quickly throwing a barrage of Ki at Naruto. Naruto slapped the Ki balls away not caring where they landed. Flying through the air Naruto fired his own barrage of Ki, sending Vegeta running and dodging.

The ki blasts crashed all over the arena, dust covered the space. Naruto narrowed his eyes hoping to see what Vegeta was up to. He then felt a pulse of energy, before hearing a shot of "GALICK GUN!". Naruto's eyes widened as a large blast of violet energy bursted out of the cloud, heading toward him, before narrowing them. Raising his arm, he pointed his hand forward, and the attack collided with his hand. The explosion that followed rocked the entire arena. Standing in the clear, Vegeta smirked. "Hmph! Calling himself a god..." Vegeta was about yell for the referee to call the match when he saw Naruto standing in the middle of the cloud, completely fine, clenching and un-clenching his hand.

"That stung." Naruto said chuckling. Looking up at his opponent, Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of Vegeta with two fingers touching his throat "But this will hurt more." Vegeta frozen in place unable to move. Naruto pointed his other hand on Vegeta's chest.

A giant ki blast covered Vegeta's form worrying Universe Seven when they heard the prince's pained scream. The blast died down after a minute, and it showed Vegeta laying on his back with his armor gone.

Vegeta cringed, feeling his entire body wreck with pain. Through great will, he gave a grunt as he got up. Naruto looked on at that, and shook his head. "Give up Vegeta. You can't beat me." He warned. Vegeta, glaring hard at him, stood up, though his form unbalanced. Gritting his teeth, he yelled as he powered up, blasting to the top of the arena.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH THIS!" Vegeta roared as he prepared his final attack. Spreading his arms Vegeta channeled all his godly energy into his attack, a big purple ball of Ki on his left and a big ball of yellow Ki on his right. Down below, Naruto narrowed his eyes in cautious, wondering what the man was planning. Vegeta slammed the ki balls together, creating a mixture of the two colors.

Naruto sensing the power of the attack looked on with shock, getting out of his shock Naruto put his hand in the air, calling on his energy. Soon a giant ball of ki appeared in his hand, surrounded be a golden spinning ring. Naruto's aura started to seep inside the attack, making it grow bigger then himself.

The two Saiyans glaring at the other, they yelled out the names of their attacks while shooting/throwing them. **"GOD FINAL FLASH!/BIJUDAMA RASENSHURIKEN!"**

The two attacks meeting in the middle, the clash was monstrous. All those who were watching had to take cover as the clash between the gods was destructive. The two Gods of Destruction along with their attendants were calm, able to watch the clash.

Champa was looking at the fight with shock, seeing a Saiyan, let alone two (three, counting Goku) be on his and Beerus level. Beerus and Whis where thinking the same thing already seeing the outcome of the fight.

Vados was blushing up a storm, her blue face becoming bluer, thinking how handsome Naruto looked in his Super Saiyan Rose transformation and she wouldn't admit out loud but she was a bit turned on by the power he was showing.

Goku was watching the fight with large, excited eyes. Naruto was so strong! He hoped to fight against him!

Vegeta yelled as he put more power into his attack **"HAAAAAA!"**

Naruto squatted his knees, feeling his attack being pushed down. Gritting his teeth, he kept his arm steady to hold the attack, he moved his other hand and cupped it by his side making everyone form universe Seven shout in surprise, recognizing the gesture.

"N-No way!" Goku yelled in shock at seeing Naruto start to use his signature attack.

 **"...KA..."** Naruto chanted as black Ki appeared in his cupped hand.

 **"...ME..."** The power of Naruto Kamehameha was shaking the entire arena as it grew in size.

 **"...HA..."** Everyone from universe Seven started to get worried, Vegeta gritted his teeth as he pulled on his god power.

 **"...ME..."** Time slow down as Naruto's Kamehameha was fully charged and a smirk graced his lips.

 **"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"** Naruto yelled throwing his hand forward sending it slamming into his Bijudama Rasenshuriken doubling the power. Slowly he was over powering Vegeta's God Final Flash, Vegeta tried to push more power into his attack.

"Vegeta is getting pushed back!"

"Oh no Vegeta!"

"Dad, come on! Beat this guy!"

Fear flooded Vegeta as the attacks got closer "Nooo..." it got closer until there was only part of his God Final Flash in front of him blocking most of the attack "No no no..." Naruto over powered Vegeta making the prince scream out "Nonononononononono-FUUUUUU-" Vegeta's scream was cut out by the combination of the Bijudama Rasenshuriken and the Kamehameha exploding. Everyone had to cover their faces from the large blinding light.

When the power and light of the attack died down it showed Vegeta, lying face down in the middle of the arena, knocked out cold.

 **Naruto Vs Vegeta: Winner Naruto**

Goku jumped down carrying Vegeta to his wife and son "Rest easy best buddy"

"S-Shut...Up...Kakarot" Vegeta whispered out in annoyance, before Goku could jump down into the arena he was called by Beerus.

"Yo?"

Beerus gave Goku a serious look "If you lose I will destroy Earth. Do you understand?"

Goku gave a nervous laugh with a nod. Jumping down he gave a big grin when he had a better look at Naruto's transformation.

"Hehehe Lets have a good battle" Naruto got a smile as he gave a nod getting into his fighting stance, Goku gave a yell as he went Super Saiyan Blue.

 **Naruto Vs Goku**

Hearing the yell to begin, Naruto rushed at Goku throwing his leg at Goku's head, Goku brought his arm up blocking the strong blow. Naruto gave grin as he jumped back a bit, rushing forward he threw a punch Goku caught it with his left while throwing a punch of his own.

Naruto caught Goku's hand without breaking eye contact, sending his knee forward it was counted by Goku's own putting them in a stalemate. Lightning flickered all around them as the arena stated to chip and break. Throwing his head forward Naruto head butted Goku making him release Naruto's hand, Naruto spartan kicked Goku away from his self as he flared his power.

Goku got out of his daze, getting to his feet showing he had a cut just above his brow, tickling blood. Vanishing Goku appeared in front of Naruto sending a backwards kick to Naruto face, Naruto slammed into the ground. Naruto got to his feet quickly showing blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Heh Your good Goku but just like Vegeta you won't win!" Naruto roared as he charged, Goku yelled as he clashed with Naruto every hit landed in a stalemate, they would appearing all over the arena with each hit making a booming sound.

Jumping back it showed Naruto's armor destroyed in certain places, Goku was no better with his Gi slightly torn.

"I was trained by one of the strongest warriors in my universe yet here you are" Goku huffed out

Naruto gave a grin "I know what you mean, between you and Vegeta I haven't had a challenge like this in a very long time" Goku gave a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head with a nod. Getting back to the fight Naruto appeared in front of Goku slamming his fist into Goku stomach making Goku haunch over. Naruto repeatedly punched Goku in the stomach making him gasp and grunt, jumping up Naruto slammed his knee onto Goku chin sending him flying up until he was sent back to the ground by Naruto sledgehammering him down creating a dust cloud.

A black ball of Ki appeared in Naruto's hand, throwing his hand forward he sent a KI wave. Goku acting quickly shot his own wave of KI at Naruto's, slowly rising from the ground Goku got closer and closer until there KI was pushed flat together.

The Ki exploded sending Naruto skidding across the ground then slamming into Champa's painting, Goku doing the same slammed into Beerus panting. Naruto gave a grunt as he got out of the panting landing on the ground Naruto saw Goku do the same.

"Hehe you crazy strong Naruto but I gotta tell you something. I've been holding back" Naruto felt his eye's widen then narrow in anger it was insulting to his Saiyan Pride to hear that he was holding back.

"Give me all you got Goku!" Naruto yelled

Goku gave a gave a small grin as he relaxed his body "Kaio-Ken"

"Wait Kaio-What?" Goku was then surrounded by his Super Saiyan Blu aura surround by a red aura. Naruto could only look on in shock seeing Goku power rise.

"It worked" Goku whispered to himself but Naruto heard him "The power of a Super Saiyan Blue, combined with Kaio-Ken!" Goku fixed his eye's on Naruto "If I made a mistake while doing this, I might of ended up dying but it looks like i was able to perfectly control it"

"This...Kaio-Ken is a trump card of sorts?"

Goku gave a nod as he gave Naruto the basic knowledge of the Kaio-Ken.

"That's all well and good Goku but you still won't win" Naruto brought out all of his power, making Goku gasp in surprise seeing him match his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken. Goku disappeared but Naruto was barely able to follow him 'His speed has increased dramatically I can barley follow his movement'

Unknown to the both of them Vegeta awoke half way through the fight and was shaking in rage seeing his rival surpass him ounce again. Goku yelled as he started to raise his power.

"W-What?" Naruto yelled in shock.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA, KAIO-KEN TIMES TEEEEEENNNNNN"** Goku appeared in front of Naruto slamming his fist into his cheek, Naruto skidded back until he shot forward but came to a sudden stop with Goku's fist in his stomach. Naruto stumbled back but Goku took that chance to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks.

Vados stared at Naruto in worry, Champa jumped up in a yell seeing his strongest fighter get pummeled. Shooting his leg forward Goku sent Naruto flying in the air, Naruto barely had enough time to open his eyes, when Goku came apon him slamming into like a freight train.

Goku landed back on the ground, while throwing his hands to his side **"KA..ME..HA..ME..HAAAAAAAAAA"** Naruto crossed his arms in front of him self to lessen the damage, when the attack hit Naruto was completely cover by the blast. Naruto felt pain, the likes of nothing he has ever felt before. The struggle of holding onto consciousness was becoming to much. Closing eyes, preparing to lose Naruto heard a voice of his beloved wife.

"Is that all you got?"

Naruto snapped his eye's open 'Kushina?'

"Strongest Saiyan I know and your gonna give up"

'I can't win Kushina...Not like this it's to much'

"The Naruto I know wouldn't stop fighting until he was done for the count! Just cause he has some new transformation you think your done?" Naruto was silent as he listened to his wife's words "You can win this. You are Naruto the Saiyan God of Universe Six and my beloved husband" Naruto felt his heart swell at his wife's words. Even in death she new what to say to give him strength to keep going.

'Thank you...Kushina' Naruto gave a smile as a tear escaped his eye.

Naruto eyes hardened as he gave a yell sending all his power out making Goku's Kamehameha back slightly enough room for Naruto to start his own attack.

Placing his hands in front of him self black, blue and red balls of Ki all slammed together creating a big black ball of ki with a reddish glow to it, Naruto gave a yell as he fired his attack.

 **"BIJUDAMA"**

* * *

 **A.N: Woah what a fight am I right? Anyway for all of you who enjoyed this chapter please let me know in the reviews. I had some help with this chapter like you could tell. Anyway Please check out my other stories give them love like you have given this story.**

 **Like they say in Canada peace Oot**


	3. The Power of Saiyan Gods part Two

**Chapter Three: The Power of Saiyan Gods Part Two**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super**

* * *

 **"BIJUDAMA"**

The power between the gods was so intense that it destroyed most of the stadium, Naruto's Bijudama cancelled out Goku's Kamehameha. Naruto landed on the ground with a huff looking back at his fellow Saiyan, Naruto saw he was in the same state or worse.

"...That Kiao-Ken...Is bullshit" Naruto huffed as he got back on his own two feet.

Goku had a look of amazement "Your incredible hahaha. I never thought I would be pushed this far, my strongest fight was with Lord Beerus but now I can add you to the list" Goku gave a grunt of pain as red lightning sparked all around him 'Crap my body is running out of energy fast'.

"You and Vegeta are amazing fighters and will go a long way" Naruto said surprising the two Saiyans "But I worked all my life to be the strongest fighter in the Universe. I will push past my limits AS A GOD!" Naruto appeared in front of Goku slamming his foot into Goku stomach.

Appearing behind Goku, Naruto shot his hand forward sending a Ki wave. Goku acting quickly placed two hands on his forehead. Naruto looked around in confusion just barely dodging a kick from Goku. Jumping away Naruto waited for his opponent's next move. Naruto received a kick to the chest making him grunt in pain.

Grabbing a hold of Goku's leg, Naruto spun him around then threw him hard into the ground. Naruto took a calm breath as he waited, feeling Goku behind him, Naruto turned around swiftly, Goku slammed into Naruto hard making him skid back.

Naruto yelled as he charged at Goku full speed, Goku followed suit. Naruto's fist slammed into Goku's cheek, while Goku's was in Naruto's. threw all that was happening the two couldn't help but smile.

Naruto followed up with a knee, while Goku slammed an elbow into his cheek. Wiping the blood away, Naruto sensed Goku was pulling on the last of his god Ki but he didn't know why "You have anymore surprises I should be worried about?"

Goku gave a smirk, disappearing and re-apearing he back kicked Naruto into the air.

Goku chased after him, with all his godly power stored in his right hand. 'This will be my last attack but it will end it'. Naruto staggered as he tried to get his bearings.

Goku smirked as he screamed the name of his attack "DRAGON FIST!" A giant golden chines dragon burst from his fist heading straight for Naruto.

Naruto sensing a large amount of God Ki looked down to see the dragon fist attack heading his way. Throwing his hand to the left he used Ki to blast himself to the right hoping to dodge the attack but he was to slow, the left side of his body was slammed by the dragon. Naruto screamed in pain until the attack was finally over.

Goku fell out of his god transformation, falling on his back. Naruto was hovering in the air, gasping in pain. Unable to feel anything in his left arm, Naruto lost what ever concentration he had left and fell face first on the ground.

Vados was feeling something she has never felt before...and it was only for Naruto as he laid there withering in pain. It broke her heart seeing him in such pain, Vados had to hold herself back from jumping into the stadium and pulling him out. While Champa would be mad, the thought of Naruto possibly getting more injured then he all ready was worried her more and more.

Naruto was shaking. Not in fear but rage, it was building and all he could think was all the power he put out there yet Goku, pulled a trick out of nowhere and continued to match him in power, Him!.

"Damn it...Damn it!...DAMN IT AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH" Naruto slowly muttered, then turned into yells as he stood up.

Throwing his head back Naruto screamed to the heavens as his hair turned golden, growing slowly, his eyebrows disappearing giving and his whisker marks expanding in size, making him look more feral. Naruto's spikes mane of hair reached his lower back, while having two bangs curving to the side with one shorter the the other.

Fully transformed into a Super Saiyan Three, a aura of destruction circled around him with lightning chirping off the ground. Naruto set his eyes on Goku, with a loud boom Naruto was above Goku throwing a barrage of punches that made a crater after crater.

Goku felt punch after rib breaking punch, all he could do is lay there. When Naruto stopped, jumping back. With great struggle, he pushed himself to stand up.

Naruto placed his hand out as a blue ball of Ki appeared in his hand with three smaller one circling it "I will end the battle here Goku!" Naruto rushed at Goku, fully intending to end it but Naruto's injuries took that moment to act up, and all of Naruto's energy chose that moment to leave him. Naruto didn't stop, punching Goku as hard as he could sending him skidding across the ground. Naruto panted as he collapsed to his knee, refusing to give up Naruto pointed his palm at Goku's body. Firing a large Ki blast that took almost what ever energy he had left.

Goku rolled to the side but he was caught in the explosion, sending him to the edge of the ring. Naruto was going to finish Goku off but heard Champa threatening his friends, firing a Ki wave that struck the surprised god making him seethe but froze in place at the glare Naruto was sending him "If you lay a hand on either one of them Champa...I will kill you" Naruto growled out.

Champa was about to say something but was cut off by Vados glare and tap on the head by her staff "Leave them be Champa" Naruto turned his attention back to Goku, limping over to the downed Saiyan, Naruto stared at him for a few minutes, Naruto felt a number of emotions when he stared at the barley awake downed Saiyan "No words describe the amazement I felt when I fought you and Vegeta...you both are one of the strongest fighters I have ever met. Both equal in power...makes me wonder what would happen if I fought you at the same time! Heh but let's save a battle like that for another time" Naruto gave Goku a smile, the he kicked him out the ring.

Naruto vs Goku: Winner Naruto

Naruto collapsed to his knees, sweat pouring down his body. Naruto felt a pale blue hand on his shoulder making him look up to see Vados worried face. Naruto gained a red hue on his cheeks. With the help of Vados Naruto managed to stand but the close proximity between the two made them both blush even harder.

"Thank you Vados-Chan" Vados while surprised by the suffix couldn't help but smile.

"Anytime Naruto-Kun" Vados then turned to the God of Destruction of universe six "Is there something you would like to say Champa-Sama?"

The purple cat gave an embarrassed blush as he mumbled out an apology, Naruto gave him a nod. "Naruto you have only one last opponent and then it's all over!"

"NII-SAN!" Cabba yelled as he tackled his older brother figure into a hug. "That was amazing! I had no idea you where so strong!" Naruto just smiled rubbing Cabba's head.

Hearing his name being called, Naruto jumped into the ring, facing his oponet who honestly looked like he wanted to run for the hills. Naruto new Monoka wasn't as strong as any of the humans from Universe Seven. Forming a plan on how to get back at Champa.

Naruto vs Monoka

"Monoka right? I can sense your power level. Don't worry I'm not going to fight you but I want you to do something for me"

"Y-Yeah?" Monoka asked nervous.

"Hit me!" Monoka was confused but complied. He charged at Naruto with yell throwing a punch that felt like being hit by a pillow. Naruto sighed in his mind, then threw himself back so it looked like the punch did something.

Flying out of the ring and landing on the ground with a thud.

Naruto vs Monoka: Winner Monoka

There was absolute silence as everyone watched Naruto get off the ground, dusting himself off. Everyone had a confused look as they tried to figure out what happened, Vados had a little smirk on her face knowing what Naruto did.

Champa's face was set in a silent scream, while Beerus was laughing and Cheering. That soon stopped when they heard clapping, floating in the sky was a childlike humanoid figure. His purple and blue striped face can often be seen with a near blank expression. He also has no visible nose. He wears a pink vest on his body and on the front has two "all" kanjis (全) present. His head has a rather lemon like shape, with his two ears being pointed and grey.

"That was amazing!" Naruto gained a smile as he gave a bow.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Zen-Oh-Sama" Naruto said respectfully. Beerus and Champa where at his side with Whis and Vados behind there respectful god with amused smiles seeing their heads slammed to the ground, sweating up a storm. Zen-Oh ran up to Naruto holding out his fist, which Naruto bumped which got shocked looks from everyone.

"Neh Naruto-Kun, that was good!"

"Thank you Zen-Oh-Sama" Zen-Oh turned his attention to the God of destruction's.

"Who said you could have this tournament?"

"Z-Zen-Oh-Sama-" Beerus and Champa tried to talk but where silenced by Zen-Oh.

"Shut up or I will kill you" Beerus and Champa started to sweat even more, Zen-Oh turned to the attendants asking what's been going on.

Vados going first started fake crying, "Champa-Sama as neglected his health, as you can clearly see. He claims it doesn't get in the way of his work." Naruto snickered as Champa started to sputter and try and defend himself.

After speaking with Zen-Oh for a while he went to leave, with the promise of another tournament with all the god's of destruction's and there stronger warrior's.

Naruto sighed as he rested his aching muscles, against Vados Glass cube. The attendant in question was sitting next to Naruto with a smile but turned into a frown when she saw his planet was near.

"Guess this is it" Naruto said as he breathed in the fresh air of his world, Naruto looked at Vados and could see something was bothering her but didn't know how to ask.

"Naruto-Kun.."

"Hmm?" Naruto was caught off guard when he felt a pair of lips pressed against his cheek.

Vados beautiful face gained a dark blue blush "I will be seeing you again soon"

"I would like that"

 **A.N: Oh Your God, It's happening! Looks like after the long wait i have finally finished chapter three for Saiyan God of Universe Six. Your welcome, anyway I' sorry it took so long but writter's block, what are you gonna do? I hope everyone likes chapter and the Naruto and Vados moments. There will be more because the next Chapter will be all about the two. I think this could be an amazing couple and hoop to see more of this couple out there. If anyone has any question's do not be afraid to ask Pm me to your hearts content. Please give me lot's and lot's of Reviews.**

 **That's all, So Like They Say In Canada Peace Oot.**


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter Four: Gaining Love, Going to the Future**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Super or Naruto...I wish i did.**

* * *

Naruto in his Super Saiyan form was training with Cabba, who was also in his new Super Saiyan form.

"Come on, Cabba how do you expect to kick up your training if you can't even land a hit on me?" Cabba fell to knee as he looked up at his older brother figure.

"I'm huff trying Nii-San" Naruto new the boy was trying but he new being soft wasn't going to help, the way Vegeta got to his brother proved that.

"Try harder" Naruto yelled as he shot a Ki wave from his hand. Cabba threw his hand coward catching the blast, struggling to hold his own against it.

'I...I wan't to be strong like Nii-San and Vegeta-San' Naruto watched Cabba as he struggled.

"Come on Cabba! Show me that strength you showed Vegeta. SET YOUR RAGE FREE"

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHH** " Cabba yelled as he shot Naruto's ki wave back at him with his own. When the super power Ki wave slammed into Naruto the ground shook, Cabba fell froward, completely exhausted. Waiting for his face to hit the ground he was surprised when Naruto caught him.

"Rest kid...you did good little bro" Naruto carried the exhausted kid back to his house letting him rest.

Naruto sat on the porch of his decent sized house gazing at the sky. Thinking about a certain blue skinned angle.

"I thought you were resting" Naruto called out to Cabba.

"Hehe I was but I wanted to watch the stars" Cabba sat down Next to Naruto, looking up at the sky with a smile. "So who where you thinking of to have a smile like that Nii-San? Was it Vados-san?" Naruto eyes widen, and he started to sputter in embarrassment.

"What are you talking about Cabba?" Naruto growled out.

Cabba laughed nervously scratching the back of his head "W-Well you seem a little down, since you last saw Vados-san"

"I guess you could say I felt a connection to Vados...ever since Kushina died I could never look at another woman again. But when I looked at Vados...those feeling came back" Cabba looked at his brother with sympathetic look.

"I understand what you mean Nii-san"

* * *

Vados was looking at her scepter with longing as she watched Naruto fight Cabba.

"Hey Vados!"

"Yes Champa-Sama?" Vados said in a bored tone.

"I'm hungry! Let's go try out that new ear-" Champa stopped talking when he realized Vados was distracted "Vados! Are you listening!" Champa yelled trying to get her attention.

"Yes, yes Champa-Sama" Champa looked over Vados shoulder to see what had her so dazed.

"Naruto?" Champa was floating there for a minute, trying to think why Vados would be watching Naruto, after a few minute's he shot up in the air "You have feelings for Naruto?!"

"Shush Champ-Sama" Vados gave a glare, making Champa jump away in fright.

"Uh...Vados if you like him why don't you tell him?"

"W-Well"

"I saw the way he looked at you, I know he feels the same way" Champa showing the rare occasion when he's serious "I mean you could go see him now, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you"

"I'll be back in a little while Champa-Sama!" Champa had a happy, smile at the thought of one of his dear friends happy. Until his stomach started rumbling.

"VADOS COME BACK I'M HUNGRY!"

* * *

Vados gripped her staff nervously as she floated down to Naruto's planet. When she landed she saw Naruto cooking a fish three times the size a megalodon shark, her heart started beating ten times faster. Naruto turned around to see Vados there fidgeting.

"Vados?" Naruto was shocked seeing the woman of his desires. Vados froze on the spot unable to move. With a quick deep breath Vados appeared in front of Naruto pulling him into a deep kiss. Naruto responded quickly returning the kiss.

"Hi" Vados whispered as she brook lip contact with Naruto.

"Hi" Vados smiled as she snuggled into Naruto who in a long time felt truly happy.

 **Six Months later**

Naruto was bathing under a waterfall, enjoying the cold water washing over his skin. When he felt a pair of hands running down his chest, opening his eye's he saw Vados naked as the day she was born. Naruto grinned as he pulled Vados into a deep kiss, lifting her by her thighs, Naruto slammed her against the rough wall of the waterfall.

 **Lemon**

Vados hand founder her way to Naruto's member, she started to aggressively stroke it to life making Naruto groan in pleasure. When was fully up, he turned Vados around until her ass was pressed against his pulsing member making them both moan. Naruto slammed all of his twelve inches at once, making Vados scream.

Naruto yelled as he turned Super Saiyan, slamming into Vados harder. Every thrust slowly breaking the waterfalls wall, grabbing her ponytail with one hand and her plump blue rear with the other Naruto yelled as he went into his next Super Saiyan transformation. Vados used her power to send Naruto on his back, straddling him, Vados positioned his member at her wet hot entrance, slamming down on his member made the poor angle grit her teeth as his member went into her womb.

Naruto grabbed her shapely hips to lift her up and down his member at a hard fast past, Vados grinded back and forth, trying to prolong the first of many orgasms to come. Naruto sat up with Vados still in his lap, bringing his head to her bouncing breast taking one nipple in his mouth, he sucked and nibbled bring Vados even more pleasure.

"OH Zen-Oh, Naruto I'm cumming again~" Naruto thrusted harder when he heard his angle moan "Ahhh~" Vados arched her back as she came hard.

Naruto flipped there position so she was on her knees "I'm cumming Vados!" Naruto grunted as he subconsciously tapped into his god power.

Vados with her eye's unfocused, a face stuck in pure pleasure, pulled Naruto into a sloppy kiss while whispering in his ear "Inside, do it inside~"

With a raw that shook the entire planted Naruto released his seed inside.

 **End of Lemon**

Naruto panted as he slowly pulled out of Vados making her groan.

"I love you" Naruto said as kissed Vados making her smile.

"Sister I have come to retrieve-" Whis stopped talking when he saw Naruto and his Sister "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Naruto dressed in Saiyan armor similar to what Vegeta wore in the Universe Six and Seven tournament, only the colour sachem was different. Instead of it being white the armor was black, the gold pieces was orange and the unitard was a slightly darker grey.

"So Goku and Vegeta need my help?" Naruto asked as he tightened his gloves.

"Indeed, failed to defeat a enemy called Black and a Zamasu"

Naruto had a serious look as he absorbed all the information "Black? if he can defeat both Goku and Vegeta he must be really strong"

"Well better help my fellow Saiyan's" Naruto turned to Vados cupping her blue cheek "I'll be back soon" Vados blew him a kiss as he walked to her brother. Placing his hand on Whis back, they where gone in a giant flash of light.

"Sooo..." Naruto tried to start a conversation with Whis but failed.

 **Three Hours Later**

Naruto yelled as he crash landed into the Capsule corp residents "Oh my apologies Naruto-San, I must landed to fast" Whis said with smirk, Naruto grumbled as he sat up.

"Jackass" Naruto dusted self off, as he thought of ways he was going to get Whis back.

"Naruto!" Looking up Naruto saw a familiar spiky hair, wearing orange and beside him was the Prince of Saiyan's.

"Goku, Vegeta" Naruto greeted.

"You've come here to help us with Black right?" Naruto nodded, asking them to tell him all about the Goku look alike.

"He can use my transformation too?" Naruto asked surprise.

"Yeah, also he can form it into the edge of a blade! Vegeta got stabbed!" Vegeta growled at the unintentional jab.

"Hmm this Black seems like a strong guy but with all of us fighting I'm sure we can defeat him"

* * *

Naruto growled in annoyance cramped between Goku and Vegeta as Trunks piloted them to the future. When they finally landed, Naruto was shocked to see the world destroyed as it was.

"Naruto-san?" Naruto looked at Trunks who called out to him "Do...Do you really think we can defeat them?"

"I know we will Trunks. They won't get away with what they've done"

"It looks like you brought help?" A voice called out, turning around they saw Black and Zamasu "Do you think this will change anything?" Naruto appeared next to Black, punching him while kicking Zamasu.

"I think it will" Naruto went after Zamasu while the others went after black.

"How dare you strike a god" Naruto gave a smirk that just infuriated Zamasu.

"Bring it _God_ "Naruto mocked Zamasu as he got into a fighting stance.

Purple aura appeared around Zamasu hand, charging at Naruto with the intent to kill. Lets say the battle between the two didn't last long.

"You may be Immortal but you still feel pain" Naruto said to the downed Zamasu.

"H-How can this be?" Zamasu couldn't believe it, one person could possible ruin everything he has worked for, it infuriated him.

"I'm sure your healing ability must have a limit" Naruto gained a cruel smirk "Let's test them show we?" Before Naruto could take another step he was kicked away from Zamasu.

Zamasu gave a sigh of relief when he saw one of his allies "You took your time"

"Heh I had some unfinished business" The new Allie of Zamasu has a similar appearance to Naruto with his has spiky, black red hair that had two long bangs going over the front of his forehead and the rest spiked up in the back, purple eye's and two whisker markings on his cheeks. Wearing a long black jacket with a black shirt underneath, baggy black pants and black boots.

"So Naruto you ready to die again?"

"Naruto you okay?" Goku asked as he landed near Naruto, Vegeta not that far behind.

"I'm fine, just our new friend caught me by surprise"

"Naruto he looks like you?" Goku pointed out.

"Yes thank you for pointing that out Goku"

"The reason to that would be..." A smirk graced the new fighter's face "He's my father!" pointing at Naruto who had look of shock.

"Father?..."

"yes! I am the son of Kushina and Naruto, killer of gods and I'm going to kill you again Naruto" Naruto's faced hardened.

"You two take Black and Zamasu" Naruto floated up until he was eye level with his son "What's your name?"

"Boruto" A familiar smirk graced Baruto's lips.

"Boruto huh? Heh Kushina always did like the name if we ever had a son" Boruto's smirk left as soon as he brought his mother up.

"You don't get the privilege to say her name" Baruto was in front of Naruto in seconds slamming his fist into Naruto's cheek.

Naruto reacted quickly with his knee slammed into his stomach, slowly backing away Naruto wiped the blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

"Not bad old man..." Boruto gave a smirk as he rolled his neck, getting all the kinks out.

"I could say the same to you" Naruto rolled his shoulders, flexing and un flexing his muscles "Tell me...what's your strongest transformation?" Boruto gave smirk with a bit of a chuckle.

"Well if you really want to know. I'm well past a Super Saiyan Three"

"I wouldn't expect any less from a child of mine" Naruto gave a yell as he went Super Saiyan Three.

"If you can keep up with this transformation, maybe I might show you the next one" Boruto gave yell as he also transformed into a Super Saiyan Three.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you _Father"_ the mocking tone Boruto used to say father made Naruto's lips twitch.

"Hah!" Both of them clashed with each other, a struggle for power.

Naruto kicked Boruto away jumping back "So why follow down this path? Killing millions for a being with a god complex. I'm sure Kushina would never of wanted this"

"Oh? Are you trying to be a parent to me?" Boruto asked with a sneer.

"First time for everything I suppose" Boruto gave a yell as he threw his hand forward, shooting a ki blast. Naruto tilted his head to the side dodging it.

"I am, who I am today because of you!" Naruto raised an eye brow.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Boruto yelled as he appeared in front of Naruto, placing his hand on his chest, he blasted Naruto away. Appearing behind him, repeating the process all over again. having a tight grip on Naruto's face he sent them both flying to the ground, Boruto appeared away from his father as a giant beam of light shot up into the sky.

"Are you confident in my ability now?" Naruto got out of the crater with his armor slightly destroyed.

"Heh I am" Naruto went into his base state.

"What giving up already?" Naruto shock his head with amusement.

"You called your self a god killer right?" Boruto tensed up as he waited for Naruto make a move "Well can you kill this god?" Naruto asked pointing a thumb at himself, a white ball of energy surrounded Naruto, it slowly turned red. When the light died down it showed Naruto completely different. Naruto slimmed down, his hair bright red along with his eyes, a reddish orange aura flowing off him.

"What kind of form is that?" Boruto yelled as he tried to get used to the power following off of him.

"I am Super Saiyan God" Naruto appeared behind Boruto, with his back to his son. Boruto froze up for a minute, spinning around quickly throwing a kick. Naruto raised his right arm blocking the kick without even glancing at his Son.

Naruto's hand gripped his Boruto's leg tightly, throwing him to the ground hard making Boruto grunt as he got up, Naruto with a ball of KI in his hand, placed it at Boruto back sending him flying until the Ki exploded making the ground shake.

"Do you understand my power boy?" Boruto yelled as he blasted full speed at Naruto, slamming fist into Naruto with all his power. Naruto didn't even budge.

"You think because of that transformation your stronger than me?" Boruto yelled in furry.

"It's obvious isn't it?"

"You forget, I have one more transformation" Boruto ripped his shirt and jacket off **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** lightning slammed all around Boruto as he powered up, pillars of earth ripped from the ground as he continued to power up.

Throwing his head back, yelling with all his might Boruto transformed. Naruto was beyond in pressed when he saw his son's new form "So what's this form then?" Boruto lost his blond spiky looks and gained back his black red hair but his hair was longer, going over his shoulders and down his back but that wasn't the only big change, the red fur covering most of his chest and arms.

"Heh I've never really thought about but I like Super Saiyan Four" Boruto said in his new gruff voice "Has a nice ring to it?"

"Super Saiyan Four Vs Super Saiyan God?" Naruto yelled as his aura swirled around him angrily "Let's see who's stronger then!"

"DIE!" Boruto roared as he clashed fists with Naruto starting the epic battle between a God and his son.

* * *

 **A.N:This came out quick huh? I guess I got writing fever. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. If you have any question's ask in the reviews or Pm me and I hoped you enjoyed the lemon that is legit third time I've wrote one hahah.**

 **Please when your free check out my new stroy A Pharaoh Never Dies I'm sure you all would love it.**

 **That's it for now, So Like they Say In Canada Peace Oot.**


End file.
